


Hidden Sky, Secret Fate

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mayhem, Mild Language, Multi, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsuna has a Twin, twinfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Ietsugu and Tsunayoshi are total opposites, one is an average teenager, whilst the other is a meek, caring child who hides his troubles away.But, then it turns out there's more to the twins than they first see, as secrets are revealed, worries are shown and everything is called into question...(Rewrite of Hidden Sky and Fake Sky; I was appauled at the last version when I read it, so I've rewritten and revamped it for a better twist~... ;D)Have fuuun! ^w^





	1. Twins and Tribulations

_"Wow! both my boys are so strong!" Iemitsu grins, the two children too innocent to the light, ~~condescending-~~ parental-tone as they play together, a scarf around Tsugu's throat to try and help with the cold he had, "Na-kun?"_

_"Yes?" Tsuna asks, as Iemitsu carefully mops off the spittle around Tsugu's mouth from his most recent lot of coughing._

_"Look after Gu-kun, OK?" Iemitsu grins._

_Tsuna blinks, before smiling, nodding sharply._

_"Yeah!" he grins, happy at getting his Papa's trust..._

**_If only that dolt knew what he'd caused..._ **

 

"Na-kun! Gu-kun! School!" Nana calls, as Tsugu stirs,flopping out of bed as there comes a knock on the door.

"Tsugu, get a shower now, or you'll be late," Tsuna half-smiles.

Tsugu looks at him sleepily for a moment, bfore standing.

"Best have one, then.." he mumbles, before yawning, as Tsuna's smile becomes fixed, leaving quickly.

Tsugu frowns.

He hates it; that smile.

He's up in a short amount of time, ignoring the sound of his rother's clumsiness spilling him down the stairs, coming downstairs to find Tsuna part way through checking his backpack.

"Morning!" Tsuna smiles, as Nana places Tsugu's food on the table, Tsuna's already eaten.

Sitting, Tsugu chomps down his breakfast, before the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Tsuna calls as Nana looks out of the kitchen, Tsuna soon turning, "Mum, did you call a tutor?!"

"Ah, yes!" Nana smiles, emerging as Tsuna opens the door, allowing Reborn in.

"Ciaossu!" the baby smirks.

"His name's Reborn," Tsuna smiles, returning to his bag, "Anyway, I should head out before I'm late, I've already checked your bag, Tsugu, so you should be fine; you _are_ on the track team, after all," Tsuna smiles, leaving shortly after.

Tsugu nods, as he glances at Reborn in suspicion, finishing his breakfast.

"I'm leaving," he states flatly, heading off, though the baby has other ideas, telling him of his Grandpa and Uncles, who're now dead.

It makes him late, which annoys him even more than the baby turning out to be a hitman ruining his normal life.

"Why not Tsuna? He's the class loner and a _ton_ cleverer than me!" Tsugu frowns.

"Hn, you're the eldest," Reborn replies, "As you are the elder twin, you're to take over."

Tsugu snorts, as the day goes on, eyes narrowing when he's forced to confront Mochida over Kyoko.

"I hate useless pigs who think they're all-that," Tsugu snorts, rubbing his nose as he and his mates enter, Tsuna off to one side, watching warily.

Then, he lifts the shinai and can _tell_ its rigged.

" _Fucking..._ " Tsugu mutters, annoyed as he drops it down again.

"Here."

Tsuna gives that annoying half-smile again, holding out a different shinai.

"Right!" Tsugu snorts, snatching it, ruffling Tsuna's hair with his other hand.

"Not accepting my hospitality, Tsugu? How rude!" Mochida exclaims.

"Ifmy brother can also tell it's rigged, then you're damn crazy. Plus, women are people too, so I'm only doing this because I'm _pissed_ , I just wanted a _normal_ day, then I get shoved into _this bull_!"

Mochida raises a brow, as Tsugu stands in a ready stance, like from one of those movies, sword raised carefully.

"Go!"

Mochida attacks, Tsugu batting it away, before returning fire as he reinforces his grip with his other hand, bored expression still in place as Mochida blocks.

Tsuna moves slightly, Tsugu frowning.

"Move and I'll chuck the shinai at your head, Tsuna."

Tsuna squeaks, pulling his foot back.

Tsugu's eyes narrow when he catches the bastard he's fighting tilt his head slightly, a smirk flashing across his lips.

In the next moment, there's a scream, movement and flames, as Tsugu's world becomes a reddish-orange...

 

Tsuna's there when he wakes up, a bruise on his cheek.

"Thank god, you're OK..." Tsuna sighs.

"WWhat happened?" Tsugu asks.

The half-smile returns.

"Either smile or don't idiot; it's annoying," Tsugu growls, Tsuna's half-smile turning into a grin, as he laughs.

"Mochida tried going at me, I mean, I was kinda expecting it, so I only just got hit on the head. But then you just stumble slightly and there's flames that destroy your top stuff! You then just _grab_ Mochida's collar and yank him away and have him floored in seconds with a roar! You were so cool, Gu-nii!"

Tsugu doesn't react to Tsuna's enthusiasm, merely sitting up.

"...Whelp, I play track, and Ryohei-senpai sometimes doesn't wear a shirt, so I ain't, either," Tugu shrugs, getting up.

"Oh, speaking of, Hibari told me to tell you that he'll beat you up if you do something like this again." Tsuna reports, winning a snort from Tsugu.

"How can you even _understand_ that idiot, anyway? He just grunts and growls ' _I'll bite you to death_ ' like some retarded kid of the Hulk!" Tsugu smirks.

He ignores the flash of pain at the way Tsuna's glee drops away in seconds.

"O-oh... Well, sometimes his grunts change, and he mainly uses his body language, y'know, like when you rub your nose to try and control your anger, though really you just wanna punch something!" Tsuna smiles.

Tsugu raises a brow.

"Since when were you observant?"

"Since I started getting good grades!" Tsuna beams, helping him up.

Tsugu raises a brow, before grinning as he slings hi arm around Tsuna's neck.

"Promise me you ain't gunna use that shitty half-smile when you feel bad in future, right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looks uncomfortable for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll just complain about your attitude, then!" Tsuna snorts, grinning back, as Tsugu's grin turns wolfish.

"Oh? Tell that to my noogie-skills, _little bro_!"

"H-hey!" Tsuna laughs, trying to escape as Tsugu prove his point...


	2. First Guardians

Tsuna watches from the shadows as Tsugu fights Hayato; he'd already talked it over with Reborn as soon as the incident with Tsugu's desk, Reborn had easily staked his life on Tsugu's survival.

Then, Hayato drops all those bombs at once, Tsuna's eyes narrowing slightly as he calculates the possibility of helping them...

...Nope!

He leans forwards, however, when he sees Tsugu's moving at incredible speed, defusing all the bombs quickly, before falling on his behind, naked all but for his boxers.

"...I'm getting the med-kit and spare clothes," Tsuna grunts, standing, a smile pulling at his lips.

Ten minutes later and he tracs his brother down in the changing rooms, Hayato fluttering over him.

"I saw your fight! Congrats at winning!" Tsuna grins, holding up the clothes and med-kit.

"Tsuna, you're a lifesaver!" Tsugu grins, lighting up as Tsuna gently slaps his wrist when he tries taking them.

“Burns first, then clothes,” Tsuna states, frowning.

Tsugu pouts, turning his hands palms-up so Tsuna can tend to him.

“How do you know all this, anyway?” Tsugu asks.

Tsuna’s silent, glancing at Hayato as he looks like an upset puppy.

“I’ve had a few things before; you pick up a few other things during that time; your burns aren’t bad, first degree at most, but it gives me more of a chance for testing my skills on my awesome twin, right!”

Tsugu chuckles, embarrassed, as Hayato sighs in relief.

Tsuna finishes up, smiling.

“Whelp! We best get home! Nana needs help with Lunch!” he grins, before a calculating eye scans Gokudera, “Speaking of… How well have you been eating, Haya-kun~?”

Hayato looks at Tsuna in surprise, terrified at the sudden hitman-aura going his way.

“No friend of my nii-chan’s can be unhealthy, especially if my nii-san’s going to be playing with more of your firecrackers…” Tsuna grins evilly.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna’s dragging a meek Tsugu and half-faint Hayato through the door.

“Mama! We’re home! With another over for dinner!”

“Ara! Can you set out the table then, Na-kun?”

“Su~re!” Tsuna beams, clapping his hands together cheerily…

“Tsugu… Your brother is scary…”

“…This… Is _very_ new…”

 

When Tsugu’s told by Takeshi about his arm, Tsugu first asks about cool-downs.

“I… I do do cool-downs while in practice…” Takeshi meekly admits.

“But?” Tsugu frowns.

“I don’t exactly do so whilst practising at home...” Takeshi droops.

“Wait? You also practice at home?!” Tsugu asks, surprised, I mean, jogging to and from school is good, but do you ever actually give yourself a break?!”

Takeshi’s eyes widen at the surprise in Tsugu’s face.

“Visit a doctor, Takeshi! Get your batting arm checked!” Tsugu demands.

“Tsugu? Are you OK?”

Both boys jump at the soft voice, a small shriek leaving Tsugu’s lips.

“Tsuna!” Tsugu complains.

“Sorry! I got curious!” Tsuna replies innocently.

Tsugu sighs.

“I was just telling Takeshi to go to a doctor because his reaction time’s been effected and I think it’s something to do with his arms, like that time with my legs.”

Tsuna blinks, before wincing.

“You mean when you fell over and it turned out it was because you’d been non-stop running everywhere, so your muscles were strained and close to snapping?” he asks.

Tsugu nods, as Takeshi pales.

“Well, then! To the nurse’s office!” Tsuna beams, “The Nurse should still be in, at this hour!” Tsuna grins, Tsugu realising his mistake too late.

“Ts-Tsuna! What?!” he exclaims.

“I can’t have a friend of my awesome nii-chan getting hurt because he doesn’t rest enough, ri~ght!” Tsuna beams, visibly cheerful as he pushes the pair up the two flights to the nurse’s office.

“Why do you suddenly have a creepy-carer mode?!” Tsugu exclaims.

“Eh? I’ve always had it! Gu-nii just never noticed!” Tsuna replies innocently, “Well, I may or may not have scared a few of your friends with it… But they were bitching about you behind your back, so I got a _bit_ angry~!”

Takeshi looks over his shoulder at Tsuna in surprise, before they’re shoved into the nurse’s office…

 

Takeshi has an arm support on the next day, the white elastic disappearing under his shirt as he arrives at school.

Tsuna is too smug about it for his liking, as Tsuna is talking with Tsugu.

“Ah! Takeshi! Morning!” Tsuna waves cheerily.

Takeshi doesn’t know whether he should feel terrified or awed at the sight of flowers and sparkles seemingly surrounding Tsuna, small frame and soft features angelic in comparison to his twin’s taller, muscled body.

“M-morning!” he smiles,rubbing the back of his head, heart dropping as he feels his own awkwardness and weakness strangling himself.

“Ara! Takkun! You have _that_ on! Remember to rest, right?”

“Y-yeah…” _you only care about me for your brother… Why?… His image?…_

Tsuna smiles, as the day continues, Takeshi’s emotions still in disarray.

Then his friends, at the news of his Repetitive Strain Syndrome in his arm, abandon him…

Going to the roof for peace…

Maybe…

Takeshi is on the other side of the fence when he hears a shout.

He can only internally chuckles as other students start emerging onto the roof.

“Whelp, time to go...” he mutters, turning his back to the students, moving a foot to step off the roof.

“ _STOP_!”

Takeshi freezes, as there’s the twins, Tsugu looking terrified, as Tsuna looks worried.

“Yamamoto! What are you doing?”

Empty mirth fills Takeshi; the one step had been stopped by the very pair… Why are they trying to help someone like _him_? Someone who everyone only relies on for baseball, only to be thrown away by the gods…

“Haha, even you pity someone as useless as me, Sawada-san?”

The fact that Tsugu’s suddenly there, beside of him, surprises him.

“If you have nothing to live for,” Tsugu frowns, “then neither do I.”

“But you...” Yamamoto’s filled with shock and despair and confusion.

“What would your Dad think, Yamamoto?!” Tsugu frowns, “You have so many of us, even me, looking up to you with your willingness and resolve to do well for us, even if you hide your emotions too much for our liking…”

Takeshi’s focus falls on his own Father, his own thoughts, as he finds himself locking eyes with faintly-gold orbs.

Yamamoto sighs, before nodding.

“Fine, then,” he states.

“And I-… Eh?” Tsugu looks surprised, as a chuckle leaves Yamamoto.

“I said, I’ll trust you, Tsugu.”

“Oh, thank god… Anyway! Remember, come to me if you ever need anything! You are officially a _friend_ , Yamamoto!”

“Takeshi,” Takeshi grins, Tsugu looks flustered, as he grins.

“Yey!” Tsuna grins, before there’s a gust of wind.

The world tilts, as Tsugu automatically grabs Takeshi , before there’s a pair of hands.

“Oh my god! You’re so heavy!” Tsuna complains, as Hayato grunts, annoyed.

“Don’t _do_ that, idiots!” he complains, the pair, as well as a few other helpin hands, pulling the dangling pair back up onto the roof.

Takeshi sits in shock for a moment, before he laughs.

This time, it’s genuine, full of relief, as tears start rolling down his face and the laugh turns to sobs, comforting arms pull him into the middle of the twin’s arms…


	3. "Kyo-kun"

Things calm down for a time, before Bianchi shows up at their doorstep, a letter in her hand.

“Reborn!” is the first thing she sings upon the door being opened, pulling said hitman off Tsugu’s shoulder into a hug before Tsugu can even react.

“How did you know I’m here?” Reborn asks, surprise only just noticeable below the concern and confusion in his voice.

“You see, after trying to give Tsugu-kun a can of some of my special explosive soda, I was shopping for future stuff, before bumping into my cute Hayato! I end up taking his home because he’s fainted, then I get a visit from none other than Yakage-kun! He was such a gentleman, even if he was kind of trying to kill me for the first ten minutes~…” Bianchi purrs.

“Yakage?” Tsugu asks, confused.

“You have a cute admirer, Tsugu-kun!” Bianchi beams.

“A-admirer?!” Taugu squeaks, fear in his voice.

“Yup! They were small, with a big black cloak and dressed in a completely black suit! They even had a black mask on with silver outlining the eyes! Their weapon was these claws build into their gloves, so they were like a cute angry cat, until we established we both know Reborn and he’s as uncomfortable with the World’s Best Hitman around “my cute Reima” who I asked more on; he then said “Dark Ogre” whilst rolling his eyes, “the Night’s Shadow is always there to protect the Ogre; his angel.”

Bianchi says all this with a warm smile.

“I take it we’ll need to prepare the guest room?” Tsuna smiles…

  


Tsuna befriends Haru soon after, both united in their love for Tsugu, as Lambo ends up clinging to Tsugu; Tsuna may act about as motherly as Nana, but as soon as he enters mother-hen-mode/creepy-carer-mode, Lambo was quickly hiding from the sunny, yet deadly smile as Tsuna offers to help him learn basic kanji…

  


Then…

Tsugu finds out a possible reason for Tsuna’s deadliness…

_ He’s friends with Hibari Kyoya. _

The day starts like any other; classes, then break.

But then Reborn sedates Tsugu with  a weird costume, and Tsuna offers for Tsugu to rest in “the DC’s Office!”

Takeshi carries Tsugu there, surprised at how furnished the room is.

“Kyo-kun may get quite annoyed, but it should be fine!” Tsuna smiles, closing the door, “I need to give him his lunch, anyway! Working on an empty stomach Is bad! Naps don’t always work!”

The room is silent as Takeshi and Hayato look round in curiosity…

…Then said person enters.

Everyone, sans the twins – mostly because one’s asleep with his head in his twin’s lap – freeze.

“Ara! Kyo-kun! Welcome back!” Tsuna greets.

The aura that settles around them, with merciless silver eyes,  says the person’s anger.

“Explain, Omnivore!” they growl.

“Ah! Well, you know Takkun and Gu-nii, and Haya-kun transferred recently! So I think you just know him by his file, but Gu-nii’s tutor kind of knocked Gu-nii out, so I offered for him to rest in here! I was planning on giving you your lunch, anyway!” Tsuna holds out a purple lunch box.

The prefect is silent, before his shoes click as he walks over, inspecting the contents of the box.

“I made hamburger steak, then added some rice and you need your five-a-day! So I added some salad!” Tsuna smiles.

The prefect looks at Tsuna for a moment, looking ready to hit him, before finally backing down.

“ _Omnivore_ ,” he growls instead, annoyed.

“My brother’s a baby Omnivore, however; we protect our Packs, Kyo-kun~!” Tsuna smiles.

He gains a snort in reply, as the prefect sits at his desk, glaring at the shocked pair.

His eyes soften slightly when they fall on Takeshi, a tonfa tapping his head.

“No one dies on site, Herbivore.”

Takeshi laughs awkwardly.

“Thanks, Kyo-nii!” he grins.

“K-Kyo-nii?!” Hayato asks in surprise.

“Kyo-nii babysat me whilst I was still in late kindergarten and early Elementary! He helped me a lot!” Takeshi grins.

Hayato blinks, glancing at Kyoya.

“ _Him_?!”

“Yup!”

Hayato mutters something, before sitting opposite Tsuna and Tsugu…

(A short time later, when Tsugu wakes, Hibari drags him up to the rooftop, where he proceeds to force Tsugu to fight, as Tsuna and Takeshi just watch with interest, using a panicking Hayato as a seat.

“I’m so happy to have such strong friends!” Tsuna grins, as Tsugu screams, dodging another hit, before being knocked back into unconsciousness…)


	4. Further Mayhem

I-Pin didn't mean to force Tsugu and Tsuna to locate a cure for Haru and Kyoko, but it happened, and Tsugu found Fon, Tsuna catching up a short time later.

But then here's the forest, and Tsugu is hospitalised, and-

" _Tsuna_! We're not meant to make a sound whilst-" Tsugu exclaims as Tsuna picks up the decaying flower.

"Kyoya just likes his flowers too mch!" Tsuna smiles, swapping it for a new one, before dropping the last petal to the floor, Kyoya awakening, "Kyo-kun! I made lunch!"

"...Omnivore..." Kyoya growls, glancing from the bento to Tsuna.

"Hmm?" Tsuna asks, giving an innocent smile, before squeaking as the box clatters to the floor and he's 'restrained' by Kyoya using him like a body-pillow, the black-haired male falling asleep again once Tsuna stops struggling, Tsugu now silently fuming at the way Tsuna doesn't even _react_.

"Don't worry; I'm used to it..." Tsuna admits, dropping off himself, as Tsugu starts questioning his own twin's sanity...

 

But, after rescuing Fuuta, people start being attacked, including Ryohei.

Hibari disappears, shortly followed by Tsuna, as sugu tries searching for the culprit. Tracking them down at Kokuyo land.

They face Birds, MM and Lancia; the fake Mukuro.

But...

...The _real_ Mukuro has Tsuna, who's under Mukuro's control.

" _What did you DO_?!"

"Tsunayoshi came to try and save the Skylark, though that went out the window when he found Fuuta! Then I got another cute puppet out of him! It's perfect!" Mukuro laughs, "This entire time, the younger twin tries watching out for and protecting the elder twin, the one everyone praises, the next Boss, as he himself sinks into the shadows! It's _perfect_!"

Tsugu's forced to defend himself against Tsuna's attacks, though it's obvious half way through that Tsuna is still fighting.

Especially when Tsugu roars "Wake up! Na-kun!" and punches Tsuna in the jaw.

Tsuna had flopped to the floor, as Mukuro laughed, only to faulter when Tsuna _speaks_.

"Gu...-nii...?"

"Tsuna! Don't let that arse control you, idiot!"

"...Fight your own battles, I'm tired..." Tsuna grumbles...

Tsuna falls silent, before Mukuro curses.

"He _passed out_! Damn it!"

Tsugu's own eyes are blazing, as he fixes Mukuro with a _look_.

"I'm going to tear your spine out," he growls, as he finally obtains Hyper Dying Will...

 

They go to the beach, where they end up racing adult men over the girls. Then a girl nearly drowns, forcing Tsugu to redirect as Tsuna gets _pissed_.

"This means I won!" the guy cheers, before he gets socked in the jaw by Tsuna, falling back into the water.

" _Not when he's doing **your** fucking **job** ,_" Tsuna growls, forcing the fool to shrink back in fear, as Tsuna regains his cheery demeanour, "Now! Shall you openly resign, or do _I_ need to point out _your_ idiocy to the masses?!"

The guy scrambles to his feet, angry...

...Only to get kicked a good metre off the beach, Tsuna's smile still intact.

The git finally gets the point, scrambling towards the beach manager's cabin...

 

Three weeks later, Tsugu's stand's money is taken, resulting in meeting the guy again, finding out he's in charge of a _huge_ gang of thugs...

Then Tsuna and Kyoya appear when they're half-beaten-to-bits.

"Oh? These chickens decided to hurt my cute brother?"

"Omnivore..."

Tsugu, Hayato and Takeshi freeze at the feeling of killer intent exteding from the pair.

"I just thought it'd be nice to join Kyoya at points on his rounds and _this_ is what we arrive here to?!" Tsuna's half-smile has become a lopsided grin, exposing his canines as his eyes are narrowed with rage. "...KKyo-kun, you can have the lot on the right, I get the left; first through the middle wins."

"Hn."

Tsugu's eyes nearly pop from his skull in shock as the pair become blurs, Tsuna tearing through with his chains as he gives a not-all-there laugh.

And are... Hibari and Tsuna... _Flirting_?!

The fight ends when all the men are down and Hibari leaps onto Tsuna, pinning him to the floor as Tsuna giggles.

"Tickles! Kyo-kun!" Tsuna grins.

"...Omnivore..." Kyoya growls...

...Yup. They're flirting.

"...Yamamoto, Gokudera and I'll leave now..."

 Tsugu mutters, dragging the pair away, cheeks burning.

"What?! But Tsu~gu~! We haven't done anything in the festival together yet!"

Tsugu looks back, blinking as he sees the way Kyoya - his Cloud - is nuzzling into Tsuna's neck.

"Tsuna, I think you have _other_ priorities."

"Hmm?" Tsuna looks at Kyoya, before giggling and pushing him away, "But I want time with my big brother, too!"

Takeshi and Hayato share a look.

"We'll be back at our stand," Hayato states.

"...Fine..." Tsugu sighs, as Tsuna cheers, bounding over and nearly knocking Tsugu all the way down the shrine's steps...


	5. Xanxus Arrives (Please Read A/N, too! \(>o<)/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii everyone!  
> So, people have been saying that reading this is confusing, right now I'm going through College stuff (and skiving despite the dead-near deadline of death 8u8) though I don't know what is confusing, which is kinda annoying, 'cause then I can't figure out a way to deal with it!  
> But! I'll mention a thing here!!!  
> · There is a plot  
> · We get more on Yakage here  
> · I'll be also linking a few more things in in this arc to explain Na-kun and Gu-kun's past, though I post quite a bit of MEGA POINTS in there that would ruin the plot so saying those without trouble is... EEeeeEh~.  
> · Thank you for sticking round despite this! Tu c'est ange! \\(>w<)/

Tsugu is quiet when his trip to town during school-time is ruined with the invasion of Squalo Superbi from the Varia, just as he is with what he discovers of Basil's knowledge on Japan.

"That'all historical hogwash and I'm punching the idiot who taught you that!" Tsugu states once Basil finishes, Tsuna smiling softly from thedoorway as he watches Basil and Dino react, one in total horror (Dino) and the other sparkling in awe (Basil).

"Sawada-dono is so cool!" he squeaks.

Tsugu smirks, as he allows this to stroke his ego for a moment, before crossing his arms with a glare.

"Well, for starters, you have to stop with the thick, immediate compliments. When you're dealing with strangers, keep your choices as a reservation."

"But you're not a stranger?" Basil asks, curious.

"Tsuna," Tsugu states.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me!" Tsuna smiles, stepping over to Tsugu's side, smiling as he waves to Basil.

"What do you think Tsuna is?" Tsugu finally asks, as Tsuna tilts his head with a smile.

"Um... He's gentle... Weaker than you... Tsuna-sama is also less easy to anger and you have a kinda-close relationship?" Basil asks, voice turning soft as he blushes, Dino looking puzzled as Tsugu grins, Reborn smirking.

"Dino?" the twins asks, Tsuna gaining a cat-like smile.

Dino looks like a fish for a moment, before speaking.

"Terrifying, and amazing, both of you. Whilst Tsugu shows it and lets people know in mere moments, Tsuna lets people drop their guard and chooses his battles in such a way that it both maintains that façade and destroys it in seconds to his targets, but leaves them looking like fools after. It looks like a total distance at first, but they're actually ready to fight too-and-claw for eachother... Plus Tsuna takes it a bit too far sometimes, but they still care a lot," he states, "Plus... That time we ended up fighting a Mafia gang, Tsugu and Tsuna stood on similar ground, even if Tsugu revealed his flames and Tsuna just got angry..." he states.

"Good," Reborn grins.

Tsuna and Tsugu _laugh_.

"We have totally different lives," Tsugu states.

"We envy eachother a lot," Tsuna agrees.

"But our bond is a lot more complicated than either of you are seeing," they finish together, as Reborn leaps onto Dino's shoulder.

"Whilst I learn about being the Decimo, about growing my Famiglia and controlling my flames, I am one of the most feared in our school and don't give a fuck about anything but having an efficient life, despite the effort I have to put in," Tsugu states, "People just see what they want and I can't care less, same for this idiot, though I only help him because I know he'll probably commit sepuku or something similar. He stalks me and I'll let him do that cause else I can't ensure he stays healthy for Mama."

"Meanwhile, I let people beat me up and call me things whilst enforcing that fear of Gu-nii! I'll ensure that his life is perfect, even if I envy it, because I'm his imoto and twin, so more of a Plan B! I don't want to be a Boss! I just want my family to be happy and wonderful! Even if I both hate and love Gu-nii for being able to be so strong and open, though it makes things really interesting with the way both worlds want to weave together and I get to hit them apart again!" Tsuna beams, "Even if I do push myself to the edge sometimes and like seeing everyone so happy after...."

Tsuna seems to sparkle with this, making Basil turn bright red as Dino covers his mouth to hide his smile.

Then they return home to find Iemitsu on the floor...

Who then gets woken by "his darling Gao-lion" kicking him in the face as Tsuna watches with crossed arms from the doorway, having dealt with their drunk [adopted] younger siblings.

They have a week to train...

...Then they have to deal with Xanxus...

 

Squalo gets back, dumping the box on the table in front of Xanxus, before slumping into his seat at the table.

There is silence, Bel even refraining from chuckling in his kooky way, as Xanxus opens the box.

"So, these are the fakes," Xanxus smirks, before shooting them with an X-gun, leaving melted remains behind, "Now we just need to trap the old man..."

A soft chuckle echoes around the room, as Squalo starts, Bel chuckling as Lussuria frowns, Levi pulling out an umbrella.

"So, these are the famous Vongola challenging my cute Angel..." the voice states.

Mammon is immediately floating up from their chair, moving to locate the threat, before shadows yank them quickly back into place, as someone the size of a brat materializes at the heart of the table, face hidden by the mask they wore, tailored suit showing a lithe flame partially hidden by the black cloak.

"Ah, and yet, there is no person to fight my dear Demon!" they grin, "Maybe I can solve that issue!"

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" Xanxus growls.

"Now now, Varia Boss-sama, you've just been defrosted! Your anger is just as strong as back then, when that fucker set me on my own path. My vengeance and quite beautiful "thank you" will be complete with such an easy task as toying with my cute Demon in this form..." the figure retorts, before extending a hand, "It's "perfect" to meet you, Xanxus di Vongola, my name is Yakage no Shogunna. I will be ensuring that my perfect Angel gets the fight he deserves, seeing as you _are_ coming all the way from Italy," the brat smirks, voice devoid of an accent as they tilt their head, displaying features matching Giotto's right down to the eyes peering through the mask.

Xanxus raises a brow, before tilting his head back, and _laughing_.

"You better be good, brat, else I'll fucking murder you!" he grins.

Yakage chuckles, rolling back to the edge of the table.

"Remember, a week, then we fight," they grin, disappearing moments later...


End file.
